1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data transmitting technology, and more particularly to a femtocell and an internet accessing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Femtocells are used to allow user terminal devices access to the Internet. Generally, a femtocell establishes a secure tunnel and the user terminal devices communicate with the Internet over the secure tunnel. The secure tunnel increases security of wireless communication between the user terminal devices and the Internet. However, the secure tunnel requires a long time to certificate data from or to the user terminal devices. Therefore, the user terminal devices need to wait for the long time, which decreases accessing speed and customer satisfaction. There remains a heretofore unaddressed need to overcome the limitations described.